


Winter

by Sarcxstic_Stilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, MY POOR CHILD, Theo is a dick, You might want to punch theo after, but I love him, so angsty, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcxstic_Stilinski/pseuds/Sarcxstic_Stilinski
Summary: A theo raeken imagine based on the song Winter by Pvris.Not gonna lie, made me want to hit theo and that's my son.





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh... hope you like. There's a LOT of language

       I knew I didn’t love him. I knew that for a fact. I knew that no matter what, he could never change. He was- he was heartless and cold.

               Theo, in the beginning, was nice and wonderful, all you could ever ask for. He was the man of my dreams, taking me out on dates and buying me pleasant things. He would jump at any chance to make me happy. He always found a way to meet me in the hallways and text me at night. He was wonderful.

               Then something happened. What happened? I’ll never know, but he changed. He was rude and manipulative. He would disappear for days on end without even a text to tell me. He was just _different._

               After that, he would only come around for certain things. He wanted information on Scott or Stiles, my friends, or he wanted sex. I hated it. I hated it so much, but I just didn’t care. I loved him, and I would do anything to keep him around just a little bit longer. Even if it meant I would slowly break every time he came through the door in the middle of the night.

               But I couldn’t take it anymore. I couldn’t deal with the sleepless nights of worrying, or the constant torture of him ignoring me. It seemed like a never-ending cycle. It made me question _myself._ Had I done something wrong Was I not enough? Was he seeing someone else?

               The questions kept building up, but there were never any answers. There was nothing. I grew tired of it. I didn’t need him! I could find someone so much better than him! Soon, I began ignoring him too, until it was just physical touch. My heart didn’t beat like it used to for him, and his waves in the hallways just made me angry.

               And then after weeks of constant torture and crying, I blew up. He had shown up around ten at night and sat beside me on the couch. We had just laid down and watched reruns of tv shows when he began to rub my thigh and kiss the side of my neck. Then, I knew why he showed up.

               I stood up abruptly and walked over, getting far away from him. Theo stood up in questioning, only for me to start yelling.

               “Get out,” I screamed violently, throwing a pillow at him. He seemed shocked for a second before he smirked.

               “C’mon, babe, what do you mean? You know you don’t want me to leave,” he spoke surely as if my screaming didn’t bother him.

               “No,” I yelled back, running a hand through my hair, “I’m so sick of you and your bullshit! All you ever want me for anymore is a nice fuck. That’s probably all I ever was to you! Someone you could use when you couldn’t find someone else. Well, guess what, Theo! I’m done! And stop fucking calling me babe!”

               Theo rolled his eyes and stepped forward, pushing me against the wall, his lips dangerously close to mine. “Babe, you know I’m not like that, c’mon. I do more than that!’

               “Oh, yea,” I snarled, my lips curled into a frown, “When’s the last time you took me on a date or even bothered to be there in the morning after a long night? When’s the last time, you did something for me even after all the shit I do for you? When is the last time you treated me _right?_ ”

               I could feel my eyes watering, my control slipping. My hands were pushing against him violently, trying to free myself from his grasp.

               “Well, I’m sorry that I never have the time. I have a life too, y’know,” Theo yelled back, releasing me from his grip. “I can’t always be by your side. And yes, sometimes I just come here to get laid, but, c’mon, who doesn’t do that?” He was running his hands through his air roughly.

               “A person with respect for themselves and others don’t do that, Theo. You- you keep messing with my head. You’re trying to make me think I’m making this up, but I’m not! Do you know how many hours I’ve laid awake thinking about where you are or what you could _possibly_ be doing? Do you know how many times I thought you were just with another girl?” I was screaming now, throwing objects at him that he dodged easily. His hands were out as if telling me to stop, and I could see him getting angry. “I was never _anything_ to you and you know it! You don’t even have a fucking heart to love me with, anyway. I’m surprised you could even fake a relationship.”

               “Maybe you weren’t anything! Maybe I just needed someone to distract me, but who the _fuck_ cares anymore, y/n? _Who cares,_ ” he roared, throwing his hands up. “Is that what you want me to say, _babe_? That you were nothing but a whore to me? Then, there you go. There’s the fucking truth. Do you like it?”

               Tears were streaming down my face and I couldn’t help myself from letting out a back-wrenching sob.

               “There’s the problem, Theo. You don’t feel anything, but I,” I paused, trying to breathe, “I feel too much, and I fell for you. I hate you so damn much. Just- just get the fuck out of my house, you know where the door is. You’ve sure used it enough in the middle of the night.”

               I backed away from him, shaking my head as tears fell quickly. Theo stood, enraged, clenching his fists tightly before he nodded, clenching his jaw. “Fuck you.”

               Then he left, and I fell to the ground in shaking sobs, clutching my chest tightly. I knew it was all fake, but it was still hard to process. I felt like I couldn’t breathe, and I just wished it would just be over with. My hands were shaky, and I didn’t know how long it would take. How long it would take to get over it. __

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr @sarcxstic-stilinski


End file.
